tube_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tube Fighters Wiki
Welcome to the Tube Fighters Wiki This is the information page for the Tube Fighters Game Tube Fighters is an Indie fighting game featuring internet stars from Youtube. It was released by Actipp Studios on October 18, 2019, to critical acclaim. Tube Fighters was released on Steam, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch. The game features 11 characters, 13 stages, a story mode, an arcade mode, a VS mode, an Online mode, a Party Mode, and a Trading card room. Tube Fighters has a free demo version called Tube Fighters: Smol cut released on Nintendo Switch and Steam. For more information on Tube Fighters: Smol Cut, see the information page on it. Characters Tube Fighters contains 11 characters with 2 of them being unlockable and one being paid DLC. While being advertised as having a wide cast of YouTubers, it mainly features Youtube animators in the game. On the character select screen locked characters are grayed out and can't be used until unlocked. To unlock characters, you have to be a select character in arcade mode and beat it, or do a specific action in arcade mode, depending on the character. The characters in the game are listed below. * Pewdiepie * Jaiden Animations * Game Theorist * Odd1sout * Zeitgeist and Frank * Gingerpale * Sr. Pelo * Somthingelse * Chipflake (Unlockable) * JonTron (Unlockable) * Reggie Fils-A-Mech (DLC) All characters in the game are voiced by their respective real-life counterparts. The one paid DLC character in Tube Fighters, so far, is Reggie Fils-A-Mech. Strangely enough, Reggie Fis-A-Mech is not nessecarly a Youtuber. He is based on Reggie Fils-Aimé's look-a-like Robot from one of Nintendo's Digital events which were posted on Youtube after being shown at 2014's e3. The Reggie Fils-A-Mech Character pack was released on Nintendo Switch the day the game came out as an early bonus. Reggie Fils-A-Mech was released a week later for all platforms. On the topic of characters, the game developers stated this game informer interview, "Yeah. (We) are planning to make more. Of course, Reggie Fils-A-Mech wasn't going to be the only one. If I'm not mistaken, we are (planning) on doing characters until the roster fills to 14 right? Yeah. We where was planning on stopping there, but I guess if there is a demand for more, we will do it I guess." This quote confirms 4 more characters, with the possibility of more. Stages Tube Fighters features 13 stages, each character having their own stage, plus two more origainal stages. All of the stages but one have stage transitions and items you can pick up, similar to Injustice: Gods among us. Once you unlock any of the characters, you have to win 5 battles to unlock their corresponding stage. The stages in the game are listed below. * Sweedish tower (Pewdiepie) * 5 Jaiden's house (Jaiden Animations) * Mystery Den (Game Theorist) * Sub sandwich shop (Odd1sout) * The soothing void (Zeitgeist and Frank) * Hot Outside (Gingerpale) * Creepy woods (Sr. Pelo) * Imagination Battlefield (AMaazing) * Mewtropolis (Chipflake) * Jon's house (JonTron) * Video Game Company (Reggie Fils-A-Mech) (DLC) * Ensentral Gate (Tube Fighters) * S̵͉̫̥̓̓ț̴̡̡͉̗̬̭̠̤̙̺̩̠̭̐͐̌͗̈́̑͆ͅa̸͍͉̼̳͍̼͎͚͉͙͉̫̤͒̿͌̚͜͜ģ̴̢̡͍̗̥̙̫͈͓̖̞̅̄͂͑̓͆̌̍̅͘͜e̴̢̧̧̦̪̳͙̰̗̮̫̣͑͗̏̿̾̀̕͠ (Tube Fighters) All stages have references to their own Youtube series. The stage Ensentral Gate is similar to Final Destination from Super Smash Bros, as it has no stage hazards to avoid, and there are no items to pick up from the background. S̵͉̫̥̓̓ț̴̡̡͉̗̬̭̠̤̙̺̩̠̭̐͐̌͗̈́̑͆ͅa̸͍͉̼̳͍̼͎͚͉͙͉̫̤͒̿͌̚͜͜ģ̴̢̡͍̗̥̙̫͈͓̖̞̅̄͂͑̓͆̌̍̅͘͜e̴̢̧̧̦̪̳͙̰̗̮̫̣͑͗̏̿̾̀̕͠ is simular to Ensentral Gate but its darker. The stage S̵͉̫̥̓̓ț̴̡̡͉̗̬̭̠̤̙̺̩̠̭̐͐̌͗̈́̑͆ͅa̸͍͉̼̳͍̼͎͚͉͙͉̫̤͒̿͌̚͜͜ģ̴̢̡͍̗̥̙̫͈͓̖̞̅̄͂͑̓͆̌̍̅͘͜e̴̢̧̧̦̪̳͙̰̗̮̫̣͑͗̏̿̾̀̕͠ can only unlocked after beating Story Mode on the hardest difficulty. Gameplay The gameplay in Tube Fighters is similar to games like Streetfighter and Mortal Kombat. Tube Fighter, however, adds midair combos. Midair combos allow to perform combos and hits in the air. Midair combos allow you to extend and start many combos in the air. Game modes Tube Fighters has 5 game modes in total. The 5 game mode being Arcade mode, Story mode, Party mode, and Online mode. Below are the descriptions of what each game mode is like. Arcade mode is like your typical Arcade mode from most fighting games. In Tube Fighters Arcade mode, you chose a character then have to battle every character on the roster on a random stage until you reach the boss. Once you beat the boss, you will receive an animated cutscene Arcade ending. Interesting to note, if your character is an animator, the animated cutscene was animated by that character's real-life counterpart. ''Story mode ''is a massive adventure with cutscenes and 3D roaming. For more information on Story mode, see the Plot section below. ''Party mode ''is a mode that can be played with a partner. You select your character and your stage, then the game will add random effects to the battle such as poison every hit, nausea wavy screen, and more. ''Online mode ''is where you can play VS mode online with a friend or a random person. There are areas you can make and make your own rules such as kind of the hill. Plot The cannon plot of the game is only in the Story mode, so Arcade mode endings are not considered canon. The plot is split up into 8 chapters in which in each chapter you play a different character, simmular to Mortal Kombat. The Story mode's plot follows the cast of internet stars as they try to stop the evil Algorithm from destroying their land and promoting the sinister Red T. The story starts as a news report saying that Pewdiepie went missing and that slowly everyone is getting kidnapped. Everyone is aware of who is doing this as the Algorithm has been making it hard to make money off of their videos. So, you start as Jaden Animations on a quest to gather your friends before they get kidnapped and ban together to stop the Algorithm and its monsters. The chapters are listed in order below * Chapter 1: Jaiden Animations * Chapter 2: Odd1sout * Chapter 3: Zeitgeist and Frank * Chapter 4: Sr. Pelo * Chapter 5: Game Theorist * Chapter 6: JonTron * Chapter 7: Chipflake * Chapter 8: Pewdiepie At the end of the game, after you have found all of your friends and rescued Sr. Pelo and JonTron from Monsters, you finally approach the Algorithm with Pewdiepie at your side. As Pewdiepie you have to fight The Red T. The Red T in one of the hardest fights in the Story mode, but after you pass it you have to beat your final foe, the Algorithm. In this final fight, your allies will attack the Algorithm with you, to make the fight slightly easier. This fight is much harder than The Red T. You have to press specific commands to use your allies' attacks. Once you beat the Algorithm, the final cutscene plays. In the final cutscene, it shows you beating the Algorithm and everyone does a very strong attack with the last attacks being Jaiden Animations knocking the Algorithm into Chipflake, who trips it, setting it up for Pewdiepie to give the Algorithm the Ultimate bro fist, finishing it off. Now with The Algorithm down, they demand more fair treatment, which The Algorithm agrees to do. Finally, Peace is restored to the land. Trivia No known trivia yetCategory:Browse